The Girl He Left Behind
by HarryPotterFrek
Summary: You know the story about Bucky, how he helped the famous Captain America and was the only Howling Commando to give his life. But the story you don't know is the story of Holland Mitchell, the girl he left behind. On hold until I finish Fantastic Five: Rise Of The Silver Surfer!


**Cast List:**

Sebastian Stan as James 'Bucky' Barnes

Chris Evan as Steve Rogers/Captain America

Asli Tandogan as Holland Mitchell

* * *

><p>Holland watched as Bucky laced up his boots and straightened his cap. She couldn't help but run her hands up his back. She saw they way he shivered and laughed. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead on his back.<p>

"Do you have everything planned for the date tonight?" He asked, moving his head to try and look back at her.

"Yup. I even got a date for Steve."

She felt him laugh. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, an old friend. You remember Katherine, right?"

"Blond hair, about ye high." He held a hand to his shoulders.

"Yup." She leaned back as Bucky turned around on the bed. He took her face in his hands, staring intently into her green eyes. Bucky would miss her more than anything. Everything from her black hair to the scar on her foot she got when they were little. He leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. She pulled him down onto the bed and on top of her, kissing him passionately. She then moved to kiss his neck.

"Holland." He said, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Hm." She mumbled against his neck.

"I have to go, remember." She pulled away with a sigh. Bucky moved from on top of her and she sat up. "Don't you?"

She shook her head. "Howard gave me the day off." She paused. "I'm going to miss you." She said, looking down at her lap. Bucky turned around, his heart aching when he saw her about to cry.

"Hey." He said, rushing to her side. "I'm not going to be gone for long." Hot tears spilled down her cheeks and Bucky hurriedly wiped them away with his thumbs.

"You know that's not true." She sniffed, wiping a few tears from her cheeks.

"As soon as I get back, we'll get married." He took her hands in his and twisted the diamond ring around her finger. He pulled her into a hug and gently stroked her hair. After a few minutes of silence, Bucky pulled back to look at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, wiping the last of her tears away. She pulled him down to match her lips to his. He pushed her onto her back, a squeal escaping her lips. He kissed her with passion. His lips moved down to her neck and she found that the roles were reversed.

Now, she was the one reminded him he had a PT to go to. He continued to kiss her neck, this time leading up to her lips. He planted one final kiss on her lips before pulling back and standing up.

She stood too, following him to the door. "I love you." Holland said, running her thumb over his cheekbone.

"I love you too." He said, placing a delicate kiss in between her eyebrows. He opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him so Holland could get ready.

* * *

><p>A fist collided with Steve's cheek. He went flying to the ground and into the trashcans, metal clangs rippling through the air. He spun around, the lid of the trashcan on his arm as a shield. The man ripped the lid from his arm, only to be punched yet again. Steve stood up again and adjusted his arm.<p>

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" He said.

"I can do this all day." Steve said but he was obviously exhausted. Steve swung a punch at the man but he dodged it and landed another hit to Steve's jaw.

"Hey." A voice said from behind the man. A thin arm was wrapped around his neck, forcing him back. "Pick on someone your own size." The man was surprised enough to see that it was a woman who pulled him back. He swung a punch at her but she threw her arm up, dodging his punch.

"Aren't you afraid you'll break a nail?" He sneered.

"Are you afraid of breaking a tooth?" Holland said back.

"Hu-" The man tried to talk but he was interrupted but a fist in his face. He dropped to the ground in a heap. She stepped over him to go to Steve, her heels clicking against the cobblestones. Bucky picked up where she left off by kicking the man out of the alley. Holland helped Steve up as Bucky walked over.

"Sometimes I think you like getting punched." Bucky said. Holland looked at Steve's bloody nose.

"I had him on the ropes." Steve said, using his sleeve to wipe the blood from his face. Holland's fingers gently pinched his nose.

"It's not broken." She said, stepping back and next to Bucky. Bucky kneelt down to pick up the discarded piece of paper on the ground. It was yet another military enlistment slip.

"You're from Paramus now?" Bucky looked up to Steve who was wiping the dirt from his coat. "You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?"

Steve finally looked up at Bucky and noticed his uniform. "You get your orders?"

Bucky's gaze fell to the ground before looking back up at Steve. "The 107th. Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow." Steve's gaze moved to Holland who stood next to Bucky, a far away look on her face.

"I should be going." The two looked at each other for another second before Bucky broke out into a smile.

"Come on, man." He wrapped an arm around Steve's shoulders and guided him out of the alley. Holland walked next to them. "My last night! We got to get you cleaned up."

"Why? Where are we going?" Bucky threw Steve's enlistment form onto the ground and handed him a newspaper. "The future."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>First Chapter of my Captain America fic! I decided to post this chapter to tease you guys about this fic. I will probably continue it after I finish Fantastic Five.

I'm also trying a new thing with the cast list at the beginning because I think you all should know who I have cast as the characters in this fic. I cast Asli Tandogan as Holland because she is beautiful and exactly how I pictured her.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel related or any characters the wonderful Stan Lee created. I did, however, create Holland so she is indeed mine.**

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow, favorite and review! :) LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
